Metroid Mowlakasin
by nintendofanforever
Summary: Three years after the crash of a spaceship the crew sent out a signal the finally reached news. After finding out they could still be alive Samus and a crew of 6 are sent to a mysterious planet to find the missing crew. Little do they know about what lurk


**METROID: MOWLAKASIN SAMUS'S FINAL BATTLE**

YEAR 3010

" Thank you for training ma'm", said the training simulation.

Samus stepped out and blew the steam out her gun.

" Well that was easy", she said as she walked away.

Samus headed into the changing room and took her suit off to reveal her wearing a bathing suit. Sweat dripped down her face from the heat of the suit. She took her suit and hung it on the wall next to her name. Just as she started to leave she was greeted by a group of space marines. Jack, Christian, and Steve were there names and they always tease Samus.

" Oooooh, look who's all sweaty", said Jack laughing.

" Shutup Jack, I see your still desperate", said Samus smiling.

" She got you", said Christian laughing along with Steve.

" Hey Samus stay nice and maybe I'll take ya' assto beauty school", said Jack who continued on laughing.

Samus grabbed Jack's hand twisted it around and kicked him down to his knee's.

" I've already been there, but you would fit perfect if you just got beat by me", said Samus.

She walked off as Jack got up angrily. Steve and Christian continued laughing at Jack.

Samus walked out of the locker room and out into the space orb. The space orb was Samus's and all the space marine's home. The space orb floats in space with over 10,000 Marine's living in it.

Samus took the elevator to level 5 out of the 10 floors. She walked into her room which was room 577. She went into the kitchen as she wiped the sweat of her face with a towel. She poured tea into a cup and put a couple cookies on a plate. Just as Samus sat down to enjoy her snack a message came in. It beeped loudly and samus ran over to stop the noise. The message box was on a screen attacked to her wall. The message was from Captain Tempur.

She opened the message and it read" Important news, please report to level 1 intergalactic room."

It was a message for only Samus and news for only Samus to hear. She put down her snacks, let out a big sigh and left putting on a shirt.

As she entered the room she was greeted by Captain Tempur. Tempur was a long time base captain who had survived many battle's with the orb. He is the orb's creator, designing it and made the design to teleport resources over.

" Samus we are glad you came", said the captain turning to face her.

" What is it this time sir", said Samus not caring much.

" This is very important Samus", the captain was cut off.

" Is'nt it always important captain just get to the point, I dont have time to hear the history and background", said Samus.

The captain gave a very stern look" Very well then, let me introduce you to Dr. Julis. He is the one who brought us this info."

Then a old man turned around holding a notebook. The man was wearing a labcoat and had glasses on. He also had a mustache and and had neat, combed back hair with strands of grey in it. Julis stepped forward and shook hands with Samus then stepped back and looked at Samus.

" So Dr. what is this problem we are having", asked Samus making gestures with her hands.

" Well I am sure we are all aware of the spaceship C20-54 are we not", said Dr. Julis looking at Samus just above his glasses.

Samus nodded and looked away.

" As we know three years ago the ship crashed on a foreign planet due to some unknown reason. The ship was in perfect condition, the fuel was full, navigation's were well and so was the crew.", said the Dr. walking back and forth. Then he paused his walk and shook his pen at Samus" That means something had to pull it inorder for it to crash", he said as he continued his walk.

" Yeah and no one ever found them since, I know, I know", said Samus.

" Yes, but somehow three years ago the crew of the ship built some kind of communication device and they sent over a transmition. The transmition took three years to reach us and now we know the exact coordinates of where they crashed", said Julis.

" You want me to check out the surroundings and see if the crew is still alive am I right", asked Samus as if she already knew the answer.

" That is correct, but you will not be going alone. You will have a party of 5 marines accompany you and I will go along as well", replied Julis.

" How does this concern you", asked Samus having a seat.

" Lifeforms there", Julis was cut off.

" You doctor's just dont get it do you? Always about lifeforms, lifeforms, lifeforms. I dont want to have to babysit anotherguy because we dont know whats on that planet", yelled Samus at the captain as he was pointing at Julis.

" I will be no trouble", said Julis humbly smiling.

" And by the way what makes you so sure they are still alive", asked Samus.

" Well, uh... we dont really"

" I knew it you dont even care about the crew you just want to see whats up there", said Samus cutting off Julis.

" Samus do you accept or not", asked the captain.

" Fine... but if this scews up this will not be on my record", said Samus.

" Now lemme' see the transmition", said Samus.

PREPERATIONS

" Sadly we cannot decrypt the message yet", said Julis giving out a big sigh.

" What do you mean", asked Samus.

" The transmition was sent three years ago, during that time many magnetic forces have come contact with it and disrupted its signal. The computer cannot recognize which signals are from them and which ones are from other forces. So we must operate the computer manually", replied Julis.

" Samus get going and pack up", said the Captain.

" Will do sir, Dr. come with me please", said Samus nodding at the Captain.

" Where are we going", asked Julis following behind Samus.

" We need to stock up on supplies and get our gear", said Samus turning to look at him.

Samus and Julis both walked out and into the locker room. Steve was there also changing as Samus walked in. Samus began to put her suit on while Dr. Julis stood back in aww at Samus's suit.

" Where you heading to S'", asked Steve.

" Classified, your too low of a class to go", she said turning around and smiling.

" Make sure you return your pretty face back in one piece", said Steve while Samus was putting on the rest of her suit.

" Dont worry I will", said Samus putting on her helmet.

" Let's go Dr.", said Samus making a hand gesture to Julis.

Julis followed Samus down to level one again and entered a room called" Weapons". They entered into a huge room with a giant spaceship in the middle. Next to it was Samus's ship.

" Whoah who's is that", asked Julis.

" That's mine, but we're not using it. We have more people going along so we use that one", said Samus pointing to the huge ship.

Samus and them walked to the corner of the room as the 5 other space marine's loaded items on board. Samus took her beam and screwed it onto her suits hand. She then grabbed a laser gun and tossed it to Dr. Julis. Dr. Julis looked at the small handgun like laser gun and said.

" I cannot use a firearm I am a doctor", said Julis in confusion.

" Listen if you don't want to use it that's up to you but according to regulations everyone must have a weapon", replied Samus.

" Come on the ships ready to go", yelled a space marine to Samus and Julis.

They walked on board the ship and the entrance began to close. The ships rear exit lifted up and closed as well. Samus and Julis sat down on the leftside of the room putting there seatbelts on. The ship began to rumble and Dr. Julis's hands were shaking trying to put the belt on. Sweat dripped down his head as the ship lifted off then a hand appeared and put the belt on for him. He looked up to see it was Samus, then he relaxed back as the ship lifted off and out in to space.

LONG RIDE

As they left the base and headed out to space the orb's ship hatch closed. The ship was moving at a steady pace of 300 MPH. Samus looked across the ship to see 3 men sitting over there. One was smoking a cigarette with his helmet off and another one was toying with his gun. The third man was, surprisingly trying to sleep. The other two marine's were sitting next to Samus. The man sitting one sit away from Samus looked to be the oldest of all the marine's. He had a long thick beard and had numerous marine awards on his inside uniform. The person sitting next to Samus was unknown. Samus saw long strands of hair through that person's visor. They looked at each other for awhile then the person took there helmet off.

" You got some kinda problem tough guy", asked the marine in a tough voice.

Samus took her helmet off and got a better look at the marine. It was a woman! She was tan skinned and had long hair. She also had many awards on her inside uniform. Samus leaned forward a little just to let the light barely touch her face so she could be seen.

" No, no problem I just never saw another space marine that was a woman besides me. I'm Samus Ara-"

" Yea I know who you are I just could'nt see ya' in the darkness. Your supposed to be some great heroine or sum shit'", said the woman cuting Samus off.

" Dont be so harsh", said Samus grabbing her arm.

" Yo', dont touch gurl, I ain't know you like that", said the woman pushing Samus away.

" Yeah, a catfight", said a marine across the ship.

" Aye' shut da' fuck upPaul I already whooped yo'ass last time you said that shit", she said.

Then the old man with all the awards turned and took a slight look at the commotion. He turned back and said under his breath" rookies".

" What you say man, I ain't no rookie ya' see these awards man. That mean I dont go out there to run, I go out there to fight mo' fucker", she said pointing into space.

The man did'nt mind anything she said and just turned away smiling.

" What you think I'm funny"

" Calm down Priss", said Paul making a calm hand gesture.

" Bendiho",she said turning away.

Then Dr. Julis finally stepped up. " Listen I don't expect everyone to behave like this once we land. You will all need to cooperate, this is a team. You are being sent to this unknown planet because you are supposed to be the best. I dont know how you people manage to wrok together everytime. Behave orderly or the Captain won't be too happy", yelled Julis.

No one cared and just about everyone in the room told Julis to shutup and sitdown.

" I'm sorry to interrupt your little happy circle, but we are going into light speed make sure you are all buckled down safely", said the ship's co-pilot turning around.

Everything started shaking including the whole ship itself. Dr. Julis tightly gripped the handle on the side and clenched his teeth. Sweat dripped down his face and all the marine's started laughing. After about 2 minutes everything stopped shaking.

" You have a fun time ol' man", said a Marine laughing along with everyone else.

" I'll have you know my body is in a fine"

" Hey, are ya sure you don't need wheelchair", said another marine continouing to laugh.

" Excuse me we are all landing at this time please put seatbelts on again", said the pilot on a speakerphone.

Once again everything shook, but this time it was less tense. Dr. Julis was still a bit scared from the shaking but this time he did'nt grab anything to hold on to. It was obvious he was trying to prove the marine's wrong but no one cared.

The ship then stopped moving and the pilot said they had landed. Everyone put on there helmets including Dr. Julis. However Julis did not wear a suit.

" Please stay seated and stay as far away from the rear exit as possible", said the pilot.

The door then opened wide enough for everyone to take a good look at the planets surface.

UNKNOWN TERRITORY

The door opened and everybody covered there eyes at the brightness of the planets surface. Everyone walked out slowly uncovering there eyes to take a look around. The planet was all white with few craters and many rocks. There were two suns facing the planet causing much heat. Everyone began to sweat once they got off. Samus looked around while Julis observed the planets surface. The ship's rear door closed and everyone adjusted to the surroundings.

" So where we go next", said a marine.

Samus looked at his name tag, it said " John Remmedy". It was a black young male with a line up and pointers on his hair.

" My coordinates say head straight from where we are standing", said Julis looking at his navigation device.

Everyone began walking up a sandy hill. Once they reached the top they found themselves on top of a huge hill. Looking down they saw a huge base like ship. Then they realized it was the crew's crashed ship. They walked down the hill and walked up to the huge ship. It was the size of a football field! No one could, however find a door. Samus saw a crack in the wall with sand covering it. She dusted it off to find out the crack was actually a closed door. On the door it said C20-54 in big white letters.

" I found it", yelled Samus.

Everyone walked over to where Samus was.

" Open the door then, watcha' waitin fo'", asked Priss.

Samus gave a impatient look to her looking over her shoulders.

Samus tried to pry open the door, but could not.

" A little help please", Samus said.

A couple marine's came and helped Samus pry it open. After the door opened halfway Samus jumped and said" Quickly get inside the air is being sucked out", she yelled as air flew out the door. All the marine's ran in while Julis tripped and fell in. Then Samus shut the door closed.

" Yo' oldie ya' sure you don't need that wheelchair", said Paul.

Julis got to his feet while everyone started laughing. Samus leaded the crew into a base room.

" Okay this is the base room where we all meet up if anything happens, got it", she said turning around to face them.

" Alright we better begin searching then. We are going to split up into groups of two", Samus said.

" Man, we just got here lets relax or sumthin'", said Paul.

Samus ignored him and walked over to a table. She cleared the table using her arm and pulled out a map. Everyone surrounded the table to look at the map.

" Okay, this is where we are. This red circle is our meet up place. Now Paul and Priss will go through that door on the left corner and walk up the stairs to reach the light switch. Not every section on this ship is lighted" Samus said.

" So whats your name" asked Samus looking at the black male. " Names John.", he said in a deep raspy voice. " What 'bout you." Samus said looking at the man with all the medals. He looked up at her smiling then continued toying with his gun. Samus looked at his tag that read,

" Ted Berring".

" Tough guy huh Ted? John and Ted are going to be team two. Go down to the sewers of this ship. Go see if you can find anything. Don't worry the light is on down there. Take that door on the right and take a left turn and go down the stairs. Me and Dr. Julis will go to the pilot's room to gather some info. Any questions", Samus asked.

" Yea', why do I gots to got wit' this fag", said Priss pointing to Paul.

" You know you want me babe, don't deny it", said Paul blowing a kiss.

" Shutup you stupid jackass", Priss yelled making a irritated face.

Samus looked at them smiling and said" Well, you guys make a perfect couple", Samus said turning away.

Priss rolled her eyes and punched Paul in the shoulder.

" Alright let's move out", Samus said in a rather loud voice.

Priss and Paul walked out the left door continuing to argue. John and Ted walked out the right door with no communitcation to each other at all.

" Come on Dr. Julis we need to find out what happened here", said Samus.

Julis followed Samus through the door ahead of them and started heading towards the cockpit of the ship.

TRANSMISSION

Back at the orb Captain Tempur was in the base room.

" So you have finished decrypting the message", asked the captain.

" Yes sir just now.", said a scientist looking at Captain Tempur.

" Turn it on let me see it", said Captain Tempur.

The scientist pressed a couple buttons then the screen became black.

" It's starting sir", said the scientist.

Captain Tempur was standing with his hands tucked into each other and watching.

The screen then began to have grey lines running across and voices were being heard. The video adjusted and a man began to speak on screen.

" Hello... is this thing on?... Shit! Rob shut the door! Hurry", said a man yelling.

He ran out the room and around the corner while the camera was on. All that was heard were a bunch of screams. The man came back with another crew member, but they both returned with blood on there hands.

" Hello...listen it is 7:48 PM time over here and we just lost one of our members... Rob. We need assistance fast and our supplies are running low", he said in a shaky voice.

Suddenly the door banged loudly with strange shrieks and yells outside. Both the crew members got startled and turned then turned back to speak again.

" We dont know what these things are, but we came with a crew of seven... now there is only me and Jacob.", he said pointing to a man behind him shaking.

" We dont really know what happened while we were flying. It felt like a concusion or something. I couldnt tell what was real and what wasnt. I cant explain it but we lost controls and crash landed. There are multiple types of these creature's not just one form. Some crawl and some just mess with you. We found some"

Fuzz cut in and the screen was getting messed up. The picture eventually came back.

"- Mowlakasin... Thats what we found on this wall next to another human body. It seems like we we're not the only ones who crashed. Anyway Mowlakasin means disrupter in a alien language. I think thats why we crashed they mess with our minds. They make us see things that are not there. But the problem is all the fake stuff we see can actually harm us! Maybe it's a alternate reality? I dont know", said the man very scared.

Then the door busted open and a bunch of creatures jumped. The man immediately reached for something knocking the camera over on it side on the floor. All that were seen were legs and lots of screaming. Then Jacob fell down right in front of the camera with blood dripping out his mouth. He tried crawling away, but something stabbed him in the back. Blood covered the camera and more yelling was heard followed by cursing. Then the transmission stopped and everything became fuzzy again...

" Thats all of the video Captain", said the scientist.

Captain Tempur stood there with his mouth open. " My God what have we done", said the Captain. " We must alert Samus immediately"

LIGHTS OUT

" Priss where is the light switch at", asked Paul.

" She said it was up the stairs stupid", replied Priss walking up the stairs.

Then suddenly a noise was heard. Both of them immediately pointed there guns upward.

" What was that", said Paul.

They looked around but nothing was there. They continued walking up the stairs. Suddenly the lights started flashing.

" God now what the hellis happening" said Paul walking up the stairs.

" We have to hurry and fix the switch before the lights turn off lets go", said Priss walking faster up.

* * *

Meanwhile down in the sewers were John and Ted.

" Stupidfuckers cant even fix the damnlights", said Ted as the lights flashed above them.

" Lets go we're almost atnear theend", said John.

They continued on.

* * *

Samus and Julis had also reached the cockpit of the ship and were looking around for important things. They saw a figure in the chair and walked over slowly... it was the dead captain.

" What in the world happened", asked Samus making a sickening face.

The body was torn open and the captains jaw was missing. The blood had dried and the body began to rot and shrivel up.

" Look here are some files", said Julis in the corner holding some papers.

* * *

Priss and Paul had made it to the top and saw the switch. The wires were ripped and there was a dead body just below the switch. On top of the switch was a round like object.

" What the hell is that", asked Paul.

The light continued to flash off and on but in the next flash the round object looked up! Priss had a confused look. The object was a creature it bit into the wires and when it looked up it ripped some more out. It beared its teeth and jumped towards Paul who was screaming. The lights completely shut off.

* * *

" This looks interesting I think-", said Julis looking up to hear a loud yell. 

" What was that", asked Julis looking at Samus.

" I don't know. Hurry up lets go check it out", said Samus walking back to the entrance of the cockpit.

Samus stood at the entrance looking out. Julis was confused and walked over to Samus and his mouth was wide open also staring out of the entrance.

" We're not going in there are we", said Julis smiling slightly.

The whole hallway leading to the center was pitch black.

" We stay here we could die", said Samus.

" We go in there we have a better chance of dieing", replied Julis.

"... Good point... lets go", said Samus turning her arm flashlight on.

Julis followed behind turning his flashlight on as well.

* * *

Meanwhile Priss was also is pitch black darkness. She heard some squishing sounds and could not realize what it was. She walked backward and leaned against a wall turning her flashlight on her gun on. Her hand was shaking in terror and sweat dripped down her face. She searched but could not find anything. She pointed the light to the middle of the area.

" Oh, God", she said seeing Paul laying there on the floor dead.

She walked over to his body. His suit was taken off and he was in his inside clothes. Blood was everywhere and gushing out his body. The creature left huge bite marks around the stomach area. His face was turned away from Priss. She kneeled down next to him slowly reaching to see his face. Her hands were shaking violently and sweat rolled down to her finger tip. She layed her gun down pointing the light towards her. Just as she reached over the sweat fell off her fingertips and landed on Paul. Paul immediately got up. His eyes were red and Priss was surprised and shocked.

" Your alive", she said stepping back.

Paul looked at her.

" What", she said reaching for some first aid equipment in her suit. Suddenly Paul jumped at Priss yelling and screaming. Priss was confused and threw him off her suit.

" What thefuck are you doing? Your actin like a fuckin idiot", she said angrily.

She looked at his gushing wound. " How... how are you moving like that", she said walking back.

Paul looked at her blood dripping down his mouth.

" Oh shit, help somebody help", she yelled.

Paul jumped towards Priss and smashed open Priss's helmet. The shatter caused Paul's hands to break and bones were sticking out through the side of his hands. Priss tried to shake him off but could'nt. She opened the rest of her suit and punched Paul. Paul fell down sliding backward and screaming feeling no pain. Priss picked her gun up and pointed it at Paul.

" Now what are you gonna do? Fuckin bitch ass think you can kill me. You dumbass motherfucker", said Priss in a very confident voice.

Paul looked at her confused then Priss began shooting her machine gun. Her gun ran out of ammo, she had shot about 90 bullets. Paul got back up. Blood was coming out in streams shooting forward. He looked up at her and screamed there was even a hole in the back of his throat.

Priss looked very confused" What the- ", she was cut off by Pauls screech.

Paul jumped on top of her and bit into her arm while Priss was screaming in pain

* * *

TRUST

" You heard that shit", said John hearing Priss's scream.

Just then the lights turned off and it became complete darkness in the sewers.

"Shit what the hell is going on", asked Ted.

" Turn your flashlight on", said John.

Ted turned his light on and pointed it at John.

A splashing sound was heard.

" What was that? It sounded very close by", said Ted.

" I dont know", replied John searching with his flashlight.

Ted turned and flashed his flashlight in front of him to find a creature right in front of him.

" Ahhhhhhh", yelled Ted as the creature jumped on Ted and pushed him to the ground.

John flashed his light over to Ted who was holding the creature back so it could not slash him. Then John heard a group of distant screech's. He pointed the flashlight ahead of him and saw hundreds of creautures running towards them.

" Shit, shit, shit, I'm gettin' outta' here", yelled John running back towards the entrance.

" Wait help me man", yelled Ted struggling with the creature.

" Every man fo' themselves", yelled back John running.

" Wait, no, you fuckin bastard", screamed Ted.

* * *

Samus and Julis had also heard Priss's scream and now began to walk faster through the darkness. Julis stopped to the sounds of a splashing puddle. He pointed the light underneath to find slime on his foot.

" What the hell", he said in a low voice.

He looked up to find heat in his face. Julis pointed the light up to find breathing coming through the vents on top of him.

" Hello", said Julis.

The breathing stopped and Samus looked back.

" What is it", asked Samus.

Then the vent broke open to reveal a huge monster jumping towards Julis. It was very huge and had a wide, large mouth. Spikes were running down its back and it was very fat and slow. Julis took a couple steps back to find himself cornered. The fat creature slowly walked towards Julis who began praying.

Suddenly the fat monster began screaming and slime started flying towards Julis. The creature fell down on it's back and Julis wiped the slime off his visor.

" I did'nt know you were Christian", said Samus looking at Julis.

" Look out behind you", yelled Julis.

Samus turned to find a bunch of spider-like creatures walking around. They jumped at Samus and she blasted a couple of them in mid-air. Julis looked down at his gun scared to reach for it. He looked back up to see Samus squashing stepping on the creatures. He looked back down to his gun then back up to see Samus now grabbing and throwing the creatures off her suit. Julis finally found the courage and reached over to pick up his gun.

" Alright who's ready to die", said Julis. He pointed the light at Samus.

" What happened", asked Julis.

" Your rescue crew came a bit too late, lets go", said Samus making a head gesture.

They ran to the entrance of the center finding out there were no more enemies. They walked through the door to find John sitting there breathing heavily and sweat dripping down his face. He took his suit off and was sitting on the table near the middle of the room.

" What happened to Ted", asked Samus.

Ted shook his head.

" Close the door behind you", Ted said.

Julis shut the door as Samus said" What happened to Priss and Paul"

" I dont know, I didnt check", replied John.

" Julis wait here", said Samus walking towards the door Priss and Paul had entered.

Samus walked through closing the door behind her.

Julis shined the light at John and said" So what happened down there", as he took his suit off.

" There were these things down there... thousands of 'em", replied John.

Suddenly the door John had come through was banging. Both of them immediately shined the light at the door.

" Open the door, hurry, they're coming", yelled Ted.

Julis began walking towards the door and John stopped him by putting his hand out.

" What are you doing", said John.

" We have to let him out, now move", replied Julis shoving John's hand away.

John got up" If we let him in we can risk letting those things in", said John.

" Are you suggesting we let him die out there", asked Julis.

" We have to... it's for the safety of all of us", replied John.

" Open up... come on whats the hold up! I'm gonna' fuckin'die, hurry up", yelled Ted.

" We cant leave him out there", said Julis reaching for the lock.

John held Julis back as he struggled to reach the lock. Julis punched John in the face. John fell down with one tooth knocked from the side of his mouth. Julis opened the door and Ted ran in.

"Fucking doctor what the hell I tell you", yelled John getting back up and walking towards Julis.

" Hey, dont blame him fo' not being a scared jackass like you", yelled Ted looking at John angrily.

" Shutup", John said shooting a bullet at Ted's waist.

" Ahhhhhhhhh! You stupid-", yelled Ted but he was cutoff.

John shot another bullet at Ted and this time in the chest. Ted fell to the floor and immediately pulled the bullet out his wound in pain. Then he covered the wound to stop the blood from gushing out and started gasping for air.

John dropped the gun to the floor and took his knife out.

" Julis... I told you not to open the fuckin' door. But your cracka' ass would'nt listen", said John smiling and walking towards Julis. He walked forward and shut the door on his walk towards Julis.

Julis was speechless and was immediately searching for options to get out of this situation.

" Time to die", said John smiling.

Julis reached on his belt for his laser gun and pulled it out.

" Put it down", said Julis in a calm voice.

John smiled and made a small laugh.

" NOW", yelled Julis.

John made a small jump and dropped the knife and put his hands up.

Meanwhile Samus was at the top of the stairs. She flashed her light around in the darkness and found Priss sitting on the floor against the wall. She then flashed it over to the middle of the room and found Paul handcuffed on his feet and hands. Paul was screaming and yelling.

Samus walked over and saw Priss's gun on the floor with the light busted. A big chunk of Priss's left arm was missing near the shoulder. A pool of blood was next to her and Priss's face was pale blue.

" What happened", asked Samus checking Priss's arm.

" Paul", she took a deep breath" He started to attack me for no reason. It's strange I shot him and he got bit by something but he is still not dead. He bit my arm. What's going on here", said Priss exhaling her breath.

" We dont know. Come on your losing blood we have to go quick", replied Samus picking Priss up and carrying her with one hand while pointing her gun on the other.

Priss and Samus finally made it to the bottom to find Julis pointing a gun at John and to see Ted on the floor bleeding. Samus carried Priss over to a table and laid her down.

" What's going on here", asked Samus.

Julis and John both looked back.

" Thank God your here this assholetried to kill me and Ted", said John.

" That's bullshit", yelled Julis.

" I knew it you were nuthin' but a doctor who wanted to study these creatures", said Samus as she shot the gun away from Julis's hands.

" Samus, no, you gotta believe me. He tried to kill us", said Julis.

" Shutup! What were you gonna do after you killed me huh? Try and take these creatures back to orb and uncover them to the world", Samus yelled walking up to Julis.

" Please no...", said Julis scared.

" I should have done this a long time ago", said Samus pointing her gun at Julis's head.

Suddenly John ran at Samus and stabbed her in the shoulder. Samus pushed John away and fell back leaning against a wall. She grabbed her shoulder to stop the bleeding. She tried to pick her gun up but couldnt because of the stab. Julis quickly picked up his partially damaged laser gun and shot John. After three shots he fell to the floor. Blood rushed to his throat and he choked to death by his own blood.

" I'm sorry", said Samus.

" It's okay... dont worry about me we have patients to worry about and I'm the only doctor", said Julis looking around the room.

" Ted looks heavily damaged. Samus I'm gonna' need your help. Follow me.", said Julis.

DOCTOR IN THE HOUSE

Priss was lying on the table pale blue, John was on the floor dead soaked in blood, and Ted was shot and bleeding heavily. Death was in the air, but Julis was up for the challenge. Samus took three guns with lights and pointed them at the patients then they got to work.

" Ted is losing blood fast c'mon over here", yelled Julis.

Samus took her suit off and walked over to Julis.

" Alright hold this spot right here", he said moving John's hands away.

Immediately after moving his hands blood gushed out. John began coughing up blood. Spots of blood landed on the floor from the cough.

" It hurts, my throat", Ted said in a weakening voice.

Samus firmly put her hands on top of the wound and put pressure on it.

" What about his leg wound Julis it's also bleeding", asked Samus.

" Forget about that for now the main target was his chest", replied Julis looking for something.

Julis searched around the cabinets and came back with a couple supplies. He brought scissors, needle and thread, towels, and a couple bottles of medical liquids.

Julis put on some gloves then opened a bottle.

" Samus remove your hand", Samus removed her hands" This will hurt a little Ted you have to take it in", said Julis.

He poured some of the bottle's liquid onto his wound and Ted began to yell. His body jerked upward and he was screaming violently.

" What about Priss", asked Samus standing up.

" She'll have to wait", replied Julis.

Samus walked over to Priss. " How you doin"

" 'Cough' okay I guess. I cant feel my legs that much though 'cough'", said Priss in a soft voice.

" Hang on there, Dr. Julis is working on Ted right now. He's injured more than you are", said Samus.

" Samus I need you here quickly", Julis yelled.

" Coming! I'll be back Priss", Samus said walking away slowly.

When she came over to Julis it was a bloody scene. Blood was all over Julis's shirt and blood continued to gush out from Ted's wound. ted continued to yell and blood covered the entire floor almost.

Julis was pulling some kind of string like object out of Ted's chest.

" What the hell is that", asked Samus.

" It's his nerve, thats why he is bleeding so much. Here grab this quick before it slips away", said Julis.

Samus kneeled down grabbing the nerve as Julis came back with a needle and thread.

" Ted this is going to hurt a lot stay as calm as possible", said Julis with the thread in his mouth. He sowed in the nerve as best ashe could then cut the thread. Bood was still leaking out of his nerve but Julis could not sow it all.

" It's still bleeding", said Samus sweating.

" I cant do much better we have to get him outta here as fast as possible so we can take him to a hospital", replied Julis. Samus let the nerve go and Julis sowed the wound in.

" Th...th...this is... too much pain... I can't take it", said Ted pulling his gun out.

He pointed the gun at his own head.

" Don't do it we can still save you", yelled Samus.

" I have... ' cough cough' many battle's and seen many men and women die... I'm not going to make it", said Ted.

He shot himself and his brains blasted over the floor. His brains and blod was also covering the wall in a trail. It was dead quiet no one would move. It was a terrbile sight to see.

Julis blinked in aw then said" We still need to help Priss", as he walked over to her.

Samus still stood there for a couple moments more staring at the grim scene.

Julis stood over Priss's pale body then looked back at Samus" There's nothing we can do. She's lost too much blood we have to take her back to the orb as fast as possible."

Julis walked back over to the counter and came back with a bottle and cloth. He put the some of the bottle's fluid onto the cloth and spread it around. He took her arm and wrapped the large wound with the cloth. Priss did'nt feel anything and just continued breathing. She turned her face away and started breathing heavily.

INSANITY OR REALITY?

Julis stepped back and leaned against the wall.

Samus walked over to him" So what are we gonna do"

Then all of a sudden the lights turned on.

" What the ", Julis said pausing his sentence.

The lights were bright and were shining as if they were brand new.

Julis stepped forward and pulled out his laser gun.

" I thought the switch was up the stairs and were destroyed", asked Julis.

Samus continued looking around the room" They were destroyed... and impossible to fix too", replied Samus.

Suddenly the view in front of them began to move and shake as if it was water. It looked like a portal and there were three of them in midair. Then creature's started appearing out of them. The creature's were human shaped but walked on all four arms and legs. Two were hanging on the wall and the other 5 were on the floor.

" What the heck is going on", said Julis afraid.

" I dont have a clue. Draw your weapon Julis this isnt going to be easy", replied Samus.

" Is anything ever. Samus remind me when I get back to quit my job. Suddenly studying creatures isnt so much fun", said Julis sweating heavily.

Julis drew his gun and all the creatures turned to face them. Sweat dripped down his face as he stared down the creatures hissing back at him. His eyes shifted over to Samus who was pointing her gun at them. Julis looked back to see that all the creatures began running towards them.

" Oh my God I'm not ready for this", yelled Julis turning and running towards a corner behind him.

" Julis shoot, shoot! Shoot the gun", yelled Samus shooting.

Julis back up against the corner and pointed his guns towards the creatures and began shooting. His hands were shaky and he was sweating tremendously.

Samus rolled out of the way as the creatures jumped at her. One of them turned to face her and Samus blew its head off. The blood was green and splattered back on Julius as it's head flew back. Julis ran as fast as he could to the Samus as a creature jumped at her. Julis jumped up over the creature and it crashed into the wall screeching.

" Ahhhhhhhhhh, help me", screamed Julis running behind Samus.

Juis clinged onto Samus gripping her tightly in fright. He droped his gun and it fell to the floor.

Samus continued shooting but then 3 of them jumped at her.

" Let of me", yelled Samus trying to run out of the way.

Julis let go and ran away picking his gun up. Samus was thrown on the floor by the wait of the three huge monstrosities on top of her. Samus was not wearing her suit at the time as well so she was unprotected.

" Help Julis, help me"

Julis stood still pointing his gun at them.

" Help me or I'm going to whoop your butt", Samus said gritting her teeth.

She kicked one of them off her and it flew back. Samus had her gun on the floor and quickly reached it. She shot the one on top of her and it flew upwards crashing into the ceiling. The other one sliced her her face barely slicing it. The cut was not deep but was bleeding out. Then the creature grabbed Samus up and picked her up by the leg. The other 3 ran towards her but Samus was smiling. She pulled a grenade her pocket and thre it towards.

" Oh my God! I hate you Samus", yelled Julis running for cover. The 3 blew up and blood splattered across the room. Samus was dropped by the creature who was blinded by the blood. Samus quickly took the oppurtunity and got up. She took a knife out and began slicing the thing. Julis took a peek out and saw that the other creature Samus had kicked earlier had recovered. He ran out yelling and shot the creature. It flew back flying into a pipe and bashing its head open. Samus turned to see and the other creature Samus was slicing grabbed her by the kneck and picked her up. Samus dropped her knife and began struggling to break free. Julis ran out pointing his gun but thrown back losing his gun. Julis picked his up again and shot. But realized he was out of bullets. He looked at his gun and looked up to see the angry creature.

" He he, just... joking", said Julis smiling.

The creature began yelling and and Julis started screaming. It ran towards him but Julis picked a broken piece of a pipe up. He swinged it closing his eyes and hit it on the head. Samus was let go and began gasping for air on the floor. She immediately got up and took her knife off the floor. She walked towards the creature and a steady pace as it looked up at her screeching. Samus threw the knife and it went straight into the head. The creature fell back and blood gushed out.

" Next time look when your swinging. You could'a hit me", said Samus walking away.

" Yea' sorry. Can we get outta' here now", asked Julis.

Then a noise began to click from Samus's suit. She looked over her suit's arm and her mini communication screen was on with the captain.

" Samus you have to get outta' there fast", said the captain.

" We figured", replied Samus.

" What happened", said the captain afraid.

" Everyone is dead except me, Dr. Julis and Priss a marine. So tell me what's going on. Nuthin' here makes sense", replied and asked Samus.

" Well, the crew of the ship your looking for is dead. We dont know where there bodies are and we dont know exactly what happened. But it appears there is a creature on that planet called the Mowlakasin."

" Mowlakasin", said Julis with intrigue.

" Yes, apparently this living thing can manipulate minds. That is how the crew lost control of there ship. The creature messed them up. The thing is the only way it can do this is it takes control of another living life form. Meaning someone was infected with it on board the ship and someone with you is infected", said the captain.

" How do you not know its another living form it took the controls of", asked Samus.

" There are no other creatures on that planet", replied the captain.

" Then what were we seeing? We sae multiple hostile living forms on board wating to kill us! They knew we were on board and they were somehow hiding", replied Samus.

" They are not real. Everything you saw was waiting for you. It wasnt hiding though. The Mowlakasin messed with your mind. Everything you see if fake and everything that seems unreal is fake as well. But the problem is every fake thing can actually harm you! Someone is infected with you. Samus I must go get out of there immediately", yelled the captain.

" Wait can't you just send another batch of marines to save us", asked Julis.

" Sorry we cant risk it. Your on your own", replied the captain turning the transmission off.

" Paul... Paul is the one who is infected. Thats why he was acting so strange and he was so hostile. And that why the lights are on. They really are'nt its just our mind.", Said Samus picking her gun up.

" I thought he was dead", replied Julis.

" You thought", said Samus reloading her gun.


End file.
